Distilling Horizons
by int-xicated
Summary: Anko was never meant to come back to the village. She was never meant to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : So um yes I've decided on writing a full story. Y'know like the ones with chapters and everything just cause I felt like it. Plus I've not written in a while so this could be a chance to improve my English. And yes its Anko x _almost _everyone okay. Mainly Anko x Madara but you'll find out more. Heh.  
**

**I love her to bits, and I really enjoy doing this, soooo.. enjoy! Constructive criticism welcomed. I apologize if any characters seem different than in the anime. I don't own anything. **

**ENJOY! :p**

* * *

Nobody in their right mind would have ever thought Anko Mitarashi would be the one behind everything.

No one.

Not even Sarutobi.

It was always, _"Anko? Anko Mitarashi? The former-student of the snake sannin?" _or _"Anko Mitarashi? Isn't she one of the experiments that failed?"_

It was always Anko-this, Anko-that. But it was never anything good.

Nobody ever thought of Anko more than anything evil. They didn't trust her. They didn't care that she came back even if she had a choice to travel elsewhere. They didn't care that she was only a child with a dream, a dream of being more powerful than her sensei, the man who betrayed everyone, everyone who thought highly of him. They didn't care that she was an orphan, I repeat, a mere child, whose thoughts were no more evil than anyone else.

In short, they didn't like Anko.

And it was okay, because she didn't like them either.

In fact, she had loath Konoha. They had only taken her in with the request of the previous Hokage, Sarutobi. Of course, she could tell by their eyes. None of them liked her. They all thought she was troublesome, only another pest that their current enemy had left.

They thought she was a spy.

And so, they avoided her. Everyone did. Even after Inoichi had absorbed all the information left in her brain. They still didn't trust her.

So poor, pitiful Anko, was left alone, with no friend, even if she cried, people would look at her with hatred. Some guilt, some pity, but none had come up to her, none had offered her a hand. None had helped her.

_None had wanted to be her friend. _

She was only a child, and children are easy to manipulate, no? Even as a ninja, she was easy to brainwash, because she was a child.

And Orochimaru did just that.

She was an outcast, a loner, someone who everyone did not want to be friends with, nobody wanted to play with her, nobody wanted to help her, when she was hungry, homeless, sick. Nobody wanted her to get well or be healthy. She went through a painful childhood. She wasn't Naruto, she wasn't carefree, she was a little arrogant kid, who somehow did resemble Naruto, but she was not strong. She did not have the confidence.

Everyone hated her.

And she hated them back.

How dare they, she was but an only child! Did they not bother to learn more about her? One mistake, she committed one mistake, and they treated her like she murdered countless people. Technically she did, but she didn't know. How could she? She was to obey her sensei. And she did. They treated her mercilessly. This wasn't right, was it? Did she deserve this? No, no she did not. Anko Mitarashi would have none of it. Even as a kid, she could see the unfairness of the situation.

She will not give in, ignore the Anbus, even if she sensed their presence, do not give in, do not call them out, they will only bring you to the torture room, you don't want to go there again, do you Anko? Ignore them all. Ignore the hatred. Ignore those who shunned you and ignore those who talk about you.

Ignore Danzo, ignore the elders, they know no better, they didn't know Anko, they knew only what they had to do, what they _wanted_ to do.

This infuriated her. How dare they.

_How fucking dare they._

And then one night, he came. He watched her. She didn't know who he was, he wasn't an Anbu. Maybe a ninja, a genin? He had the figure of an adult. But he didn't attack her. Maybe he just wanted to observe her. At least, he wasn't like the others..

Was he?

She didn't wanted to get in trouble, so she stayed quiet.

It happened very frequently. Too frequent. Her curiousity was getting the better of her, but he had not done anything horrible to her, like kill her perphaps?

A few months passed, and once she was a chunnin he had left. She couldn't sense him anymore. She wasn't entirely bothered, but she felt somehow.. safe, with him watching her.

_"Oh well, maybe I'll meet him again." _Whoever 'he' was.

The life of Anko Mitarashi is not an easy one. But again, the life of a ninja is overall a restricted life.

This is the tale of a ninja. A ninja who believed in happiness. A ninja who would do anything to protect the people she loved. A ninja who was betrayed, and shunned, but in the end sacrificed herself for the sake of her loved ones. A ninja who showed emotion, yet she had the upper hand on the battlefield.

A ninja who loved.

This is the tale of Anko Mitarashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Anko Mitarashi had never been praised.

If anything, all they did was blame her and insult her. Even if she had done nothing or even if she did something good. To everyone she was just the 'shameless traitor'.

So it was hardly a surprise when right after she turned 16, she started going to pubs more frequently. She wasted her night away there. And nobody really cared when she threw up or was assaulted.

She carried out orders and brought what was expected. She listened. Even if she didn't wanted to.

_Even when she knew they could've sent Genins for this._

She never complained though, she knew she was almost nothing to them, if anything she was a pest. Tsunade didn't like her so much either, and would speak too quickly sometimes, just to get Anko out of her sight. Anko knew why.

She reminded them of Orochimaru.

She didn't mind, really. She knew if she were them she'd do the same.

She didn't have anyone beside her, and to her it felt like more than a blessing, really. It wasn't like she needed people to be there for her. It had never been. No attachments, no emotions involved.

So when she saw smirks and eyes ogling at her on her first day she knew she'd be treated better here. At least, better than during daylight. Or from her former friends and comrades. Anko didn't care quite frankly, she didn't needed to.

* * *

Believe it or not, Madara Uchiha's favorite hobby is to watch people. All kinds of people.

And to him it wasn't a problem doing that, no one had seen what was beneath the mask, and so he didn't really mind going out with regular clothes and acting like a civilian once in a while. And besides that he enjoyed casual sex with women he barely even remembered the names of.

The bar he goes to usually has a lot of interesting people, and a few ninjas as well. He had the day off as nothing big happened and Zetsu was probably doing most of the job for him, spying on Konoha. He did make sure sure Zetsu would inform him of every ninja that had gone out of the village.

Although he was sure they couldn't- now that their village was in shatters and they lost their Hokage.

To Sasuke, might I add.

But the point was that Zetsu should've informed him if any Leaf ninja's had left. And Zetsu always does a good job.

So it was quite a surprise to him when he found a purple-haired Kunoichi yelling at the top of her lungs to the bartender, probably complaining to him about how her lousy week went, and asking for more sake. With the Leaf symbol on her hitai-ate.

He was also sure he had seen this woman somewhere before.

The purple, spiky hair. The hazel-brown eyes. The way she grins. Her movements, her mout-

Her curse mark.

_"I know her."_

Her scent.

_"I know her." _He repeated.

He stared hard at her as she chugged down a whole bottle of sake. He stared hard and he couldn't believe it. Orochimaru's pupil was here. The only one that survived out of 10. He stared at her figure. _"Oh my," _he thought, _"how you've grown."_

He was staring at her intently and he didn't even seem to notice. She was beautiful and he remembered being outside her window and staring at her and looking after her just for the sake of it and he remembered telling himself why he was there to see if she was going to be worthy to see if she was going to be useful to see if the curse mark would react to something to see if she was lonely-

Lonely.

His thoughts came back.

To see if she was vulnerable.

That was what Madara Uchiha did best, to toy with emotions. To play with them. For him, it was just pure entertainment. After that they would join him, somehow they always come back for more.

And so they made eye contact. She gave him a cheeky grin and started walking towards him, swaying her hips as she did. He could smell alcohol on her.

_"Such a foreign scent on a pretty face."_

"Hey bud, looking for a good night?"

_"Disgusting."_ He thought. _"No woman should ever speak like that." _But then again Anko Mitarashi was no ordinary woman.

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Oh please, I saw the way you were looking at me." Oh? So she was paying attention to her surroundings too.

"And your point is?"

"I think you should spend the night with me." She sat down on a bar stool beside him, one hand on the counter, and another on her hip, fully revealing her mesh. Madara remained stoic, although his thoughts said otherwise. _"Maybe.. one night." _Afterall, he was interested in the Kunoichi, and she wouldn't recognise him either. Why not?

He nodded, only to be returned with a cat-like grin from Anko, she gripped his hand and stormed out of the bar.

* * *

"Ninja, eh?" He nods.

"From which village?" He kept quiet, avoiding unecessary attention. He was sure she was alone, but one couldn't be too safe.

"Quiet one, huh. Well you better be good in bed. This is the one night I've been looking forward to!" They walked slowly, and to both their surprises there was almost no one around.

"Oh? And why is that so if I may ask?" She looked at him, almost happy that he asked.

"Well, you just happened to be the lucky guy!" He eyed her quizzically. "It happens that today I turn 18, and I made a promise to someone I would stay a virgin until I was 18. Would you believe it!" Her face blushed, and he couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or just her entirely.

_"I'm taking her virginity?" _He didn't know what to think of that or what to say. Though he knew she was expecting some sort of reply.

"What, scared I'm not worth your time? You're fucking boring, you know that? Well I could always find someone el-"

"No, its fine. I can take you." That seemed to please her more than enough.

"Good then! By the way, whats your name?" He thought about it, and decided to go with Toshiro.

"Toshiro huh? I knew a few Toshiro's. Most died." She chuckled.

"I see."

"Well enough about that, wee're here!" They both arrived at an Inn that Anko was currently staying in.

This was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

**Authour : heh, well I tried ok. don't kill me please I really did. and sorry for the abrupt end. I really don't do lemon and stuff... I'll give it a shot, but maybe next time hehe. **

**so yeah, i guess i'll see you all in the next chapter! bye bye x**


End file.
